


the king of hide and seek

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Steve has never babysat before, so it's only natural for something to go wrong when Tony asks Steve to babysit Peter for the first time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	the king of hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
>  _“I lost your kid.”_  
>  _“What do you mean-“_  
>  _“y/k/n and I have been playing hide and seek for an hour and no one has won yet!”_

Tony is going to kill him when he gets home. Steve knows it.

Peter suggested they play hide and seek, and Steve only agreed because he thought it would help keep Peter entertained, and… there’s limited places Peter can go in the tower so Steve thought it’d be fine. Well, Steve’s never babysat for anyone before. He’s pretty sure this will be the last time, considering Peter’s been hiding for an hour and Steve can’t find him anywhere.

“Jarvis, please. Tell me where Peter,” Steve begs, looking up at the ceiling. “I’ve looked everywhere!”

“Technically, you haven’t. Otherwise, you would have found Peter already,” Jarvis corrects him.

Steve frowns. “Wow, Jarvis. Since when did you get so sassy?”

“I do spend a lot of time talking to Sir,” Jarvis says.

Steve rolls his eyes at that, because Tony is quite sassy when he wants to be, and Steve hates it. “Whatever. Can you at least tell me he’s still in the tower?”

“Who’s still in the tower?”

Steve jumps at the sudden voice. He looks over and sees his boyfriend walking out of the elevator. “Tony!”

“Steve,” Tony greets, walking over to Steve. He doesn’t look too upset like he usually does after a long day of work, which is a good sign for Steve, because maybe then he won’t be too mad when Steve tells him that he lost his kid. “You look guilty, Steve. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“N- Not necessarily,” Steve mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Mhm. And, where is my son?” Tony asks, looking around, and finding no sign of Peter anywhere.

“Well, y- you see… the thing is-” Steve scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Funny story…”

“Rogers,” Tony warns, glaring at Steve. “Where is Peter?”

“I lost your kid,” Steve blurts, and then his eyes widen. “Shit. I, uh-”

“What do you mean you _lost my kid_?” Tony shouts, throwing his arms up. “You had _one_ job-”

“Tony, please!” Steve begs. “We started playing hide and seek an hour ago, and no one has won yet!”

“Technically, Peter has won since you did not find him, Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis speaks up.

“Okay, we need to do something about Jarvis being so sassy,” Steve says, pointing at the ceiling.

Tony lets out a laugh, seeming highly amused by the situation. “You agreed to play hide and seek with Peter? It’s no wonder you can’t find him,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asks, frowning at Tony.

“You have a little bit of an unfair advantage here,” Tony says.

“No, this isn’t fair. Me and Bucky used to play hide and seek all the time when we were kids, and I’d always win. I’m practically the king of hide and seek,” Steve argues.

“ _Peter_ is the king of hide and seek,” Tony corrects him. “You’ll find out why. Follow me.”

“You know where he is?” Steve asks, frowning as he follows Tony up the stairs.

“Of course I know where he is,” Tony scoffs. “I know my son, and I also know that he definitely would have fooled you on purpose while playing hide and seek. See, Peter is different than most kids-”

“How so?” Steve asks as they walk towards Peter’s bedroom.

Tony grins as he looks at Steve, and then he pushes the door open, and the two walk in. “Peter?”

“Daddy!”

Steve sighs in relief as soon as he hears the young boy's voice, but realizes he doesn’t see Peter anywhere still. “Wait, where is-?” He looks up and then his eyes widen when he sees Peter hanging upside down on the ceiling. “Peter! How the-? Get down from there!”

Tony snorts with laughter at Steve's reaction. “Relax, Steve. He's fine. Pete, come on, get down before you give poor Steve a heart attack,” he warns gently.

Peter giggles, and then he jumps down from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet.

“Oh my God! Are you okay, Peter?” Steve asks, running over to Peter and checking for scratches.

“Mr. America, I’m fine!” Peter tries to assure him. “I do that all the time!”

Steve’s eyes widen even more, and he looks over at Tony, who’s smirking at him. “Tony?”

“I told you, Peter is different from most kids. He’s not normal,” Tony says. “He got bitten by some crazy radioactive spider that gave him these superhero-like abilities. Like the one you just saw. He climbs walls and shoots web out of his hand. It happened shortly after he turned twelve. We could never find out how it happened.”

“And you’re just… okay with this?” Steve asks, blinking a few times.

“Of course not,” Tony admits, shaking his head. “But, there’s nothing we can do about it now. Peter’s gotten used to it, and he’s slowly learning how to control these powers. That’s what we’ve been working on. If Peter's going to have these special abilities, then I want him to use them for good. Not bad. Right, Pete?”

“I’m Spider-Man!” Peter exclaims, grinning up at Steve.

Steve chuckles as he looks down at Peter. “Yeah, you are Spider-Man. But, don’t ever scare me like that again. I spent an hour looking for you,” he says, ruffling Peter’s hair.

Tony smiles fondly as he watches Steve. “You’re absolutely adorable,”

Steve looks over at Tony, grinning. “Which one of us are you talking about?”

Peter runs over to Tony, and hugs him tightly. “Daddy, I’m hungry,” he whines, tugging on his shirt.

“Alright, kiddo. Let’s go make dinner,” Tony says, and then he looks up at Steve. “You are adorable, sweetheart, but I think Pete has got you beat.”


End file.
